The invention relates to a stationary window arrangement of a motor vehicle door which is connected with an upright extending holding web through the interposition of a sealing device and with a holding rail being mounted at the lower edge area of the window.
A stationary window arrangement of the initially mentioned type is known from German Patent Application P 37 18 876.3. In this construction, the holding rail is first connected with the window before the window is introduced into a seal inserted into the holding web in a subsequent operation. The seal must also be fastened at the holding web by means of gluing.
This type of a window arrangement requires high expenditures with respect to the assembly since several operations are required for its production. In order to achieve a sufficient grip of the pane at the holding web, a holder must also be arranged at the pane. The holder then has to be screwed together with the holding web.
It is the object of the invention to reduce the expenditures for such a stationary window arrangement and to also achieve a good fastening of the window at the holding web, while the construction is simple.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by having the window, the holding rail, the seal, the holding web and an upper end piece for the holding web prefabricated to form a unit which is produced in a single operation and is ready to be installed in the door. This is accomplished by having the seal formed by spraying an elastic, firmly adhesive layer made of rubber, a thermoplastic or duroplastic material around the window edge. This free-flowing layer fills a hollow space between the window edge and a receiving means of the holding web.
It is also advantageous if an upper end piece for the holding web is constructed in one piece with the seal and covers or projects beyond the upper end area of the holding web. The material for the fastening of the holding rail is the same material as that used for the making of the seal. Also exterior sides of the holding web are provided with a thin cover layer which is made of the same material and developed in one piece with the seal.
The main advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, by means of the ready-to-be-installed unit, which consists of the window, the holding rail, the seal, the holding web and the upper end piece and which was prefabricated in a single operation, the expenditures are reduced significantly. In addition, by injection-molding an end piece directly onto the upper end area of the holding web, a good fastening of the end piece is achieved. By means of the intimate connection of the seal with the window edge and the holding web, a secure hold is ensured of the window at the holding web, making an additional holder for the fastening of the pane unnecessary.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.